My Darling
by The Royal Yankee
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Downton's hottest couple. (Not for Kids)


**It appears I completely forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Downton Abbey that honor goes to the great Julian Fellows.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>My Darling<p>

By: TheRoyalYankee

A heated gasp, a broken moan. That's all he hears. Her breath on his face as he pounds into her, time and time again. How has he lasted so long without being inside of her? She is his world. He asked her to bet on him. She asked for time. His patience has been… His thoughts are broken by a gasp. "Harder…harder Tom."

Oh how he loves her. He pushes his thoughts away and devotes his energy to making her come. His thighs ache as he pushes higher, deeper, harder. Her nails scratch his back, he can feel the skin breaking. None of it matters. Only the expression on her face. "Come on babe, come for me." He reaches between her legs and rubs her clit. A slow circle, meant to keep her on the cusp.

"Oh fuck Tom! Please babe. I can't…I can't…"Sybil screams. He rubs her faster, pushes deeper. He feels his orgasm begin to crest. Her eyes close. He stops. Sybil lets out a moan of disappointment. Her eyes shoot open.

"Look at me Syb. Eyes on me, if you close them I stop." Tom says.

"Tommmmm?" Sybil moans.

"I want to see your eyes as you explode."

She keeps her eyes locked on his. Being so close to orgasm only for him to stop has left her aching. So her eyes remain open, focused on him. He starts to move. Slow, shallow strokes. His eyes on her, hers on his. "Oh fuck." Tom moans. She feels so good. So tight and hot on his cock.

He picks up the speed of his thrusts. Her eyes flutter. He slows, they shoot back open. He smiles down at her, sweat dripping off his face onto her beautiful breasts. His pace picks back up. This is it for him. He can no longer hold back.

He pounds into her, his finger reaches down to play with her swollen clit. He runs his fingers in circles around her clit. Her breath catches.

The moment is suspended in time.

She breaks. "Ahhh, Tom. Oh fuck." A sharp cry is heard and he loses it. He shouts her name, "Sybil!" His cock jerks inside of her. Remaining as deep as possible, his come shoots up into her.

He collapses onto her. His arms no longer able to hold his weight. Her arms wrap around his back. Gently, carful to keep inside of her, he rolls them onto their sides.

Tom gives her a drowsy smile. "My darling, you were amazing."

"I was, wasn't I" Sybil responds.

He lets out a laugh. "Indeed my love you were."

Smiling at her, "How about a bath? I asked Anna to draw one for you earlier."

"You are too good to me Tom." Sybil responds

"Is that a no then?" Tom asks.

A small laugh escapes her. "Definitely not, I would love a bath but I do not believe my legs would hold me up. You see my brute of a husband ravaged me."

A satisfied smirk appears on his face. Gently pulling out of her, he picks her up and brings her into the bath. Slowly he lowers her into the warm water.

"How does it feel Syb?" Tom asks.

"Heavenly, Tom" Sybil responds.

Tom stands and grabs a washcloth, lathering soap onto it as he walks back to the tub. He gently runs the washcloth over her arms and stomach, down over her breasts and legs, skipping over her pussy. As he runs the washcloth back up over her stomach he drops it into the water. He grabs the bar of soap in his hands and gently runs it over her pussy. Sybil gasps.

"You didn't think we were done my darling, did you?" Tom smirks down at her.

Sybil reaches for him. Gently he lowers himself into the tub with her. With a smirk of her own, she reaches forward and grasps his cock with both hands. Sliding her one hand up and down his shaft, while the other reaches for his balls. Gently fondling him she runs her thumb over the tip of his cock. Tom bit back a groan of pure pleasure.

She straddles him, eyes lidded as she runs the head of his cock over her pussy lips. Tom thrust forward but Sybil jerks out of the way just in time, he misses impaling her upon his shaft. Smirking down at him she continues her teasing. Gently rubbing his cock over her pussy, circling her clit with just his tip. His mouth set in a grimace.

She takes his mouth with a kiss. Their lips moving gently over one another. His tongue begs for entrance into her mouth. She opens her mouth and he thrusts his tongue inside. His tongue moves over her tongue, making her moan in pleasure. He retreats and runs his tongue over her lips. Drawing a pleasured groan from her. He drops sweet kisses over her face. Upon her cheeks, eyelids, nose, forehead...

"Please Syb, take me." He entreats to her.

Slowly she lowers herself onto him. Its barley been twenty minutes, but she has already forgotten how wonderful it feels to have him inside her. Its pure ecstasy. She tightens her inner muscles on him. Drawing out a long groan from him.

"Syb, move." She clasps over him again. "Oh God, Syb please take me."

Softly smiling down at him. She lifts up off of him and a second later takes him back inside her. Getting into a rhythm, they start to move together.

Oh how he loves it inside her. He could spend eternity in this moment. Picking up the pace of their thrusts, she throws her head back. The column of her neck open to him, which he promptly begins sucking on. Teeth biting down, he wants to leave a mark. He wants people to know she is his, that she chose him.

Groaning now, he grabs her ass and thrusts hard. The buoyancy of the water is slowing down his thrusts. He can't get deep enough. Holding onto her, he picks her up out of the water and walks them over to the counter. He sets her down and moves with wildness that she couldn't restrain. She wouldn't want to even if she could. The pleasure is overwhelming.

Adjusting her slightly, he hits her magic spot. Sybil cry's out. Every thrust is now met with a small cry of pleasure. She can't take anymore. One thrust, two, three, four and she's done. Moving erratically she explodes. Clenching down on him so tightly he has no choice but to surrender to her.

Their breaths ragged, he gently removes himself from her. Collapsing on the floor. He grabs her leg and kisses down the length of it. He's almost comatose but a tugging on his hair gets his attention. Tom tilts his head back so he can look up at the goddess before him. She's gently smiling down at him.

"Oh my darling, how I love you." Tom tenderly states.


End file.
